Forgotten fragments, a new beginning
by StitchedByTheMusic
Summary: A PJO AU story where someone very important from Percy's past ends up at camp, bringing more questions than anyone has brought to the camp before. Anastasia can only remember parts of her past and has no idea that she's about to turn the camp upside down and make them question more than they ever have before.
1. The beginning

I have no idea what happened to me, or how I had even gotten out of my house; all I knew is that as I opened my eyes I was on a beach that I've never seen before and I was surrounded by countless people and... animals?! The sight of hooves among all the legs startled me and caused me to try and push off the sand and crawl away rather suddenly which I regretted instantly because pain flooded my body. I screamed out in pain and rolled onto my back, clutching at my stomach and side, two of the areas that radiated the most pain. But my legs had an unimaginable burning sensation, as did my arms, and all I could do was shut my eyes and whimper in pain. Not long after I had rolled over and shut my eyes, a panicked murmur started amungst the crowd, some people started shouting for others, but then these two voices rose above the others and caused the people to stop shouting. The sound of hooves hastily approaching me caught my attention, as did a voice that sounded distant due to the ringing in my ears from the pain.

"Percy, Percy get over quickly!" A deep voice boomed from above me. Just hearing that name being said brought back memories and caused me to shudder and whimper in pain from moving. It was the first time that I had heard that name in years from the few things that I could remember. Pulling me out of my thoughts was a voice that haunted me.

"Chiron I'm coming! Gods, people! Get out of my way!" The voice was getting closer to me and seemed to be pushing through the crowd. "What's going on so early this morning Chiron? Why are there so many campers-" His voice stopped suddenly and I could hear him gasp before I heard him run over to me.

"Pick her up and get on my back so we can get her to the big house. There's enough to worry about with this much of the camp seeing this, we don't need anything else to worry about right now." The deep voice said to the younger male.

I felt him pick me up as carefully as he could, but I couldn't stop the cry of pain from escaping my lips. I held onto him tightly and opened my eyes, only to look up and see none other than Percy Jackson himself. "I'm so sorry Ana..." He whispered to me and kissed the top of my head as he got onto what I thought was a horse. I opened my mouth to protest his apology, but he placed a finger over my lips. "Please don't stop me... You deserve the apology and you are by no means in any shape to argue." He whispered to me, keeping my body close to his.

"Everyone back to your cabins, there's nothing to see here!" The deep voice boomed, causing the crowd to start to leave. It was only then that I saw the voice came from the creature that Percy and I were now on top of. Half man, half horse; there's no way that the Greek myths were real... But here I am, being held on top of an actual Centaur. Before I could ask anything about it to Percy, my vision started to blur and the last thing I heard was Percy shouting frantically and Chiron galloping away in a rush while shouting some commands to others.


	2. Chaos and confusion

**Anastasia's POV**

I have no idea how long I had been out, but when I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in I became confused again. I was set up in a rather comfortable bed hooked up to an IV and my body was practically covered in bandages, on the bedside table next to me was a glass of something that I had never seen before, as well as a small square of something else on a plate; aside from the IV it was all very Alice in Wonderland-esque to me. A movement near the foot of the bed startled me, causing me to jump only to whimper in pain from the sudden movement I had made. The noise that I made caused the person to wake up suddenly, rubbing their eyes and looking at me.

"Hey, you're awake." Percy looked at me and smiled a little, his dark hair all messy. "You had me worried Ana... Like really worried." He said to me before turning to the cracked open door. "Chiron, Mr. D, she's awake!" Percy called out before turning back to me and gingerly taking my hand in his. "I'm sorry about that." He said to me again.

I managed a small smile and shook my head at him, keeping my hand in his. "Don't be sorry Percy." I spoke in a soft tone, unable to manage much more than that at the moment. Before he could say anything else the door opened and a man in a wheelchair came into the room, followed by a man I had never seen before.

"Well this certainly hasn't been the longest someone has been out after arriving here at camp, but with the wounds that you arrived here with I'd have to say that three days is a quite impressive period of time to have been out. You're very fortunate Miss Anastasia." The man in the wheelchair said as he wheeled himself up to the bed. "Forgive me we haven't officially been introduced yet, my name is Chiron." He smiled a little at me before the other man who walked into the room behind him spoke.

"Young lady we're quite used to strange things happening here at this camp, but the way that you ended up here has stumped us all and seems to have taken the cake. I don't think that we've had a new camper wash up onto the shores of Fireworks beach before." He said as he looked me up and down. "And you looked like you've been through hell and back or something like that. You're lucky that you're even alive." He said to me before he pulled the blanket off me a little so that he'd have access to the dressing on my abdomen. "May I?" He asked as he looked at me. I nodded my head and let him take a look at the wounds. "Well the ambrosia and nectar are doing their job alright... I'm still trying to figure out what could have done this to you. Not to mention how you know Mr. Jackson here." The male spoke as he poked and prodded me for awhile, making me a bit uncomfortable even though I knew it was what he had to do. "Do you remember what the beast that did this to you looked like?" The bigger man asked me, stopping the poking and prodding that he had been doing as he looked at me.

I looked at Percy and gave him a small smile. "Percy and I actually grew up together. Our mothers were really close friends so we did a lot of things together." I nodded my head a little bit before I thought about his question. As much as I wanted to be able to answer him, I couldn't. Actually there were a lot of memories that I wasn't able to remember anymore, and it was starting to freak me out. I could feel myself starting to breathe heavier and shook my head some, holding Percy's hand tighter as I looked between the two men. "I-I don't remember at all... I don't remember how I got here, and there's even some childhood memories that I don't even remember anymore. They're really important ones too... I don't remember our fifth grade graduation..." I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

Mr. D, Chiron and Percy were confused, but as soon as that last comment had left my lips Percy's confusion went to worry and I could see it in his eyes. "Wait, really?" He asked me, keeping my hand in his as I nodded my head, unable to speak.

Chiron looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow. "Percy, why is that so important?" He asked, clearly still confused about the whole situation.

"That was the first time that we were attacked... It was a rogue Centaur that was disguised as a teacher's assistant from another class and it tore up the entire celebration area after he had asked us to help him with finishing touches, and before he could actually do anything to us, the principal walked in with some other teachers to take a look at the place, and the Centaur had transformed, made it look like we ruined everything and tried to hurt him, and it was the first time we were thrown out of a school, and we were banned from the middle school that we were supposed to go to." Percy explained, shaking a little bit, clearly nervous about what was going on with me.

Chiron and Mr. D's eyes widened a little and they exchanged a look between the two of them before they looked at me. "This isn't a good sign at all... Percy, we need you to stay here with Anastasia, Mr. D and I are going to try and figure out what could be the cause of this. It's all going to be okay though, I promise." Chiron said to us before he and Mr. D excused themselves from the room.

As soon as they left I broke out into tears, causing Percy to get up and hug me. "Percy I'm scared... I'm really, really scared." I whimpered, wrapping my arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

Percy rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, trying to calm me down. "It's okay... It's all going to be okay..." He said softly to me. I could tell that he was trying to convince both of us at this point, and I honestly took some comfort in it.

The door opened again and a loud, audible gasp filled the room. "Holy crap. Ana, I thought that you had died..." Grover's voice filled the room and caused Percy to pull away and look at him.

"Wait a second, what do you mean Grover?" Percy asked him with furrowed eyebrows. "You were sent out on a mission to rescue some demigod nine months ago, what happened?" He questioned as he looked at him.

Grover scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor before looking back at Percy and I. "I was sent to go rescue Ana here and things got out of hand, I'm sorry Percy..." He whispered to him before looking at me. "I thought that I had lost her for good Percy... I-" Grover started to talk and Percy shook his head a little.

"Chiron! Chiron, it's Grover! Chiron!" Percy started to shout. I laid back on the bed, my head spinning. I started to breathe heavier and my vision started to blur once again, causing Percy to freak out even more than he already was. "Hey, hey, stay with me Ana!" Percy's tone was frantic at this point as I faded into unconsciousness once more. "Chiron, something's wrong!" Those were the last words I heard before I fell unconscious. And the last thing that I had seen was Percy's look of panic above me with tears in his eyes, just causing my heart to break and really realize just how truly helpless I was in this whole situation.


End file.
